Por París
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Caroline descubre París junto a Klaus quien intenta demostrarle que sigue teniendo humanidad. One-Shot. *Especial de San Valentín* ―Fic ganador del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".― Klaroline.


**―Fic ganador del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".―  
**Gracias a todas las que votaron!

The Vampire Diaries/Diarios de Vampiros no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios.

******Este fic consta de 7000 palabras.

Este fic es el primero de una secuela de Klaroline viajando por París! Por el momento permanecerá como un one―shot. Espero que les guste y mucha suerte a todas las que están participando!

**c.**

* * *

**Por París**

―Dicen que cuando los americanos buenos mueren van a París ―dijo Sir Thomas riendo...  
― ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde van los americanos malos cuando mueren? ―preguntó la duquesa.  
―Van a América ―murmuró Lord Henry.

**_El retrato de Dorian Gray_****  
Oscar Wilde**

No podía dormir. Tenía todas esas imagines de él en su cabeza. Era imposible casi no recordarlo y no sentirse molesta al hacerlo. ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo, él tenía que ser _esa_ persona? A la que no puedes dejar de pensar y odias al mismo tiempo. Él ni siquiera era una persona. Probablemente había dejado de ser un hombre hacía muchas décadas, pero ella seguía siendo humana. No hubiese cambiado su humanidad por nada en el mundo y mucho menos por la sangre fresca de un cuello desgarrado. Y era por eso mismo que ellos vivían mundos diferentes y caminaban por senderos paralelos. Senderos que habían estado destinados a cruzarse a pesar de sus diferencias.

Caroline sabía que era un error estar pensando en él de esa forma y mucho menos siendo él, el culpable de la mayoría de los males que habían pasado en Mystic Falls. Por él, ella había sido asesinada, la tía de Elena había sido sacrificada, Tyler se había convertido en un hibrido, y ella había sido mordida dos veces por él y por Tyler. ¿Por qué pensar en alguien como él? Tal vez había sido por el hecho de que otra vez le había sugerido salir de Virginia y llevarla a París. No, sugerirle había sido poco. Ese hombre le había rogado hasta el cansancio. Le había suplicado que saliera del país junto con él, que le diera una oportunidad para sorprenderla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la quería sorprender? ¿No tenía algo mejor que hacer? ¿Reírse del sufrimiento de la gente? ¿Matar gente y reírse como maniaco mientras lo hacía? ¿Por qué demonios la quería llevar a París? ¿Qué quería Klaus con ella? Nada bueno, pensó.

Ugh, ya no podía pensar más. Estaba exhausta. Tenía una junta con el comité de organización de eventos de la universidad y las cosas estaban para jamás querer salir de la habitación que compartía con Elena. Elena se encontraba en Mystic Falls junto con Damon y ella estaba sola. Eso de ser vampiras, les funcionaba de maravilla ya que podían obligar a todos ahí a que creyeran lo que ellas quisieran. Tal vez para Elena la universidad no era tan importante, pero ella no pensaba saltarse ningún paso de su vida como humana y la universidad era esencial para poder seguir viviendo como los humanos.

Con su humanidad, Klaus y tareas en su cabeza, se quedó dormida y esperó a que el día de mañana fuese un mejor día que el que había sido aquel.

…

―No creo que despierte dentro de algún rato más.

Escuchaba voces. ¿Elena había llegado? Trató de abrir sus ojos pero estaban como pegados.

― ¿Seguro? Parece estar despierta ya.

Se quedó paralizada. Esa no era la voz de Elena. Ni la de Damon. Ni la de nadie que conociese.

―Tal vez lo esté, pero no se podrá mover dentro de un rato. No te preocupes. Klaus no dirá nada si nos vamos un momento.

¿Klaus?… ¡Klaus! ¿Así que Klaus estaba tras de eso? ¿Dónde estaba? Escuchaba un sonido casi vacío. Era algo suave y a la vez ruidoso que se opacaba con el viento. Era viento. Dios, no sabía dónde estaba y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

―Supongo que tienes razón.

Escuchó pasos y después una puerta fue abierta y cerrada. Fue entonces cuando pudo abrir sus ojos. Vio borroso así que abrió y cerró una y otra vez hasta que pudo mover sus manos y se talló los ojos como loca. ¿Dónde estaba? Era un avión. Un avión relativamente pequeño pero muy lujoso. Tal vez un jet. Un jet privado. Claro, un jet privado que pertenecía a Klaus.

Una puerta tras de ella se abrió y ni siquiera la fuerza tuvo para mover su cabeza. Agudizó su oído y escuchó pasos. Por primera vez en su vida estaba nerviosa de tener a Klaus cerca de ella. Lo podía oler. La misma colonia. Y podía distinguir sus pasos. Eran elegantes, ni rápidos ni lentos. Solo lo suficientemente perfectos para asustarla y ponerla de nervios.

―Veo que has despertado ―habló su voz grave.

A Caroline se le pusieron los pelos de punta y por una vez en su vida vampira, sintió reacciones humanas. Klaus provocaba eso en ella y le aterraba.

― ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover bien? ―preguntó casi con la boca cerrada.

―El efecto pasara en unos minutos.

― ¿Efecto? ―dijo viéndole de reojo.

―Una poción, nada de qué preocuparse ―dijo como si no fuese nada.

Caroline quiso gritar.

― ¿Dónde estoy? No me has respondido.

―En mi jet privado.

― ¡En un jet! ¡Contigo! ―gritó enojada sintiendo su garganta raspar―. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Me estas ocultando algo, cierto? ―lo escrudiñó con la mirada―. Por favor no me digas que el monstruo de Silas decidió regresar a la vida y está aterrorizando Mystic Falls y tu como el valiente caballero que te crees ser me has raptado para llevarme a un lugar seguro. ¡Solo a mí! ¿Qué hay de mi madre?

Klaus sonrió apenas.

―No es lo que está sucediendo, querida. Pero si eso llegase a pasar ten por seguro que no pensaría dos veces en llevarte a ti y a tu madre a un lugar seguro.

Ella guardó silencio. Se paró sintiendo dolor en el cuerpo y se estiró un poco. Se revolvió el cabello y se vio las ropas.

― ¿Qué día es? No recuerdo haberme puesto esto ―arrugó el ceño―. ¡Me has desnudado y puesto estas ropas tú! ―lo acusó con un dedo.

Klaus soltó una risa junto con una negación de su cabeza.

―Nunca haría tal cosa sin tu consentimiento, Caroline. ¿En realidad piensas tan bajo de mí?

Caroline levantó su barbilla y lo vio con superioridad.

―Tal vez lo haga ―respondió secamente.

Él la vio por largos segundos antes de pararse del asiento frente a ella en el que se había sentado y buscó con la mirada a sus híbridos.

―Tus minions salieron por esa puerta ―dijo ella viendo las nubes pasar por la ventanilla―. ¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó sentándose de nuevo en el asiento en el que había estado inmovilizada―. ¿Por qué me raptaste?

Él vio su mata de cabello dorado y percibió la hostilidad con la que ella le estaba tratando. Sintió la antipatía y la cólera que Caroline misma sentía porque él la había privado de su libertad. Sabía que eso le molestaba. El simple hecho de no respetar sus deseos, de no respetar su voz y de privarle de algo tan sagrado como lo era su libertad. Libertad que pasaba a ser parte de su humanidad. Una humanidad que era la pura esencia que Caroline cargaba sobre sus hombros, sonreía y soltaba al caminar.

―Vamos a París ―contestó―. No te he raptado, Caroline ―dijo quedo, viendo hacia otra parte cuando sintió su mirada sobre él.

― ¿Entonces a que le llamas a esto? ¿Crees que porque eres quien eres tienes derecho a todo esto? Me secuestras y lo quieres cubrir con un viaje lindo a Europa. No me conoces, Klaus. No sabes quién soy y no sabes que así no funciono yo.

Él la vio.

―Te conozco, cariño. Te conozco mejor de lo que tú misma te conoces, de lo que tus amigos te conocen. Tienes miedo, sientes culpa, estas exhausta y no quieres nada más que huir ―ella dejó de respirar porque las palabras que salían de la boca de ese hibrido eran verdad―. Y aquí estoy yo. Dispuesto a darte un escape, un descanso, a tratar de cesar la culpa que desbordan tus acciones y a liberar el miedo que te aprisiona. Lo sé todo sobre ti, Caroline.

Ella bajó su cabeza.

―No creo que lo sepas todo ―recordó a Damon y a sus padres, y sus pensamientos casi fueron legibles para Klaus quien la observó con insistencia pero no dijo nada―. Solo déjame en paz ―dijo y recostó su cabeza contra el asiento.

…

Despertó sobre algo cómodo y suave. Una cama enorme, preciosa y ubicada al centro de una habitación igual de grande y hermosa. Bostezó sintiendo que las reacciones humanas se intensificaban cada vez más. No entendía porque se sentía así. Jamás le daban dolores de espalda y justo ahora sentía como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que había tenido en el avión; una blusa negra con unos vaqueros azules y los botines negros estaban a un lado en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? Era demasiado grande para ser un cuarto de hotel y sospechaba que Klaus no era del tipo de rentar habitaciones de hotel.

―Qué bueno que ya despertó, el amo Niklaus la está esperando en el comedor.

Caroline vio a una señora de mediana edad frente a ella quien la observaba con una sonrisa. Está obligada a estar aquí, pensó.

―Gracias, estaré con él en un momento.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación.

Ella suspiró cansada y se puso los botines. Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hora era, no sabía que día era y ni siquiera sabía si estaba ya o no en París. Había un balcón gigante a su lado y casi corrió hacia él. Era grande y tenía una vista hermosa de la Torre Eiffel. Se quedó sin aire y avanzó un poco más no sabiendo si aquello era verdad o si seguía en sueños. Pero era verdad. La torre estaba ahí y la vista no podía ser mejor. Sonrió. Sonrió porque a pesar de que Klaus fuese un monstruo sin corazón, le había dado la vista más maravillosa jamás.

Se permitió ser un poco más amable con él a pesar de que no se lo mereciese. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con un lugar extremadamente bello y de techos altos. La misma mujer la esperaba al pie de la escalera y cuando la vio, le sonrió y le indicó que la siguiese. Siguió a la mujer escaleras abajo viendo aquella casa gigante que tenía paredes blancas y cuadros de arte por doquier.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Klaus se encontraba comiendo un plato de carne y verduras, acompañado por una copa de vino y sangre. Le sonrió al verla.

―Es bueno verte despierta ―le dijo.

La mujer le guio hasta una silla a lado de él quien se encontraba sentado en la cabecera.

― ¿Desea un poco de sangre, señorita Caroline?

Ella volteó a verla y después escrudiñó con la mirada a Klaus quien sonrió dándole un sorbo a su sangre.

―Te aseguro que nadie sufrió en el proceso, Caroline. Tienes mi palabra.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Tu palabra…―murmuró más para ella con ironía―. Sí, estaría bien. Gracias ―le sonrió a la criada.

Cuando la criada estuvo fuera del comedor, Caroline empezó a hablar.

― ¿Ya me vas a decir que es lo que hacemos aquí? Mi madre…no sabe que estoy aquí ―dijo dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos.

Él terminó de comer un pedazo de carne y se limpió un poco la comisura de la boca con una servilleta de tela blanca.

―Estamos en París para disfrutar. Tu madre sabe dónde estás, he hablado con ella y ha aceptado.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

―Como si le hubieras dejado otra opción. No sé qué es lo que tramas, per-

―No tramo nada, querida. Simplemente he querido invitarte a disfrutar de las maravillas que París ofrece. ¿Es tan malo?

Ella se le quedó viendo por unos instantes y después volteó su mirada a la copa de sangre que la criada le estaba poniendo enfrente.

― ¿Por qué? ―él entrecerró el ceño. Ella rodó sus ojos―. ¿Por qué quisieras hacer eso?

―Te lo he dicho una vez. Disfruto tu compañía. Me gustas, Caroline.

Ella tragó en seco y le dio un trago a su sangre. Sonrió cuando la sangre tocó su lengua y se relajó al instante.

―También quiero comer eso que tú comes ―apuntó con un dedo su comida.

El casi rio, pero se aguantó las ganas y una bonita sonrisa apreció en su rostro. Un plato de comida fue puesto frente a ella y empezó a comer como en mucho no lo hacía.

―Espera ―tragó lo que traía en la boca―. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué hora es?

―Hoy es el primer día de tu vida. Es la hora de comer. Termina pronto porque partiremos de inmediato.

Ella levantó una ceja y rodó sus ojos.

―Lo que digas…poeta ―susurró y terminó de comer minutos después.

Cuando Caroline hubo terminado, Klaus la mandó a su habitación de nuevo diciéndole que se pusiera algo del guardarropa y que estuviese lista en media hora. Muy a su pesar, Caroline se vistió con ropas que no eran de ella pero que eran preciosas. Alcanzó a reconocer marcas y diseños que le volvieron loca y se preguntó seriamente si esas ropas habían sido de amantes modelos del hibrido. Pero parecían nuevas y aunque no supo porque, se sintió más tranquila.

Con un conjunto de seda en un romper dorado y unas sandalias a juego, salió de ahí para toparse al hibrido caminando hacia su puerta.

Él la observó de arriba abajo haciendo a Caroline incomoda. Sonrió por causar el efecto deseado y puso ambas manos tras su espalda.

― ¿Puedo decir que te ves esplendorosa? ―dijo con su acento marcado.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Lo que sea, vámonos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta y vuelva yo sola a Virginia.

Caminó por un lado de él haciéndole sonreír. ¿Por qué no le molestaba su actitud? ¿Tenía que ser más grosera con él? ¿Tenía que gritarle? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Klaus acerca de ella?

Una hora después, se encontraban caminando por un callejón en donde había todo tipo de artesanías y artistas por doquier.

―América no es nada como esto ―comentó pasando a lado de unos músicos callejeros―. Podría salir de Mystic Falls y vivir aquí por siempre.

Klaus sonrió.

―Podríamos vivir aquí por siempre, juntos ―guiñó un ojo haciéndola rodar sus ojos.

―Vaya, hay cosas muy bonitas ―dijo Caroline pasando por todos los puestecitos e ignorándolo.

―Vamos, escoge lo que quieras.

― ¿Ahora me compras?

Klaus suspiró.

― ¿Qué tal si empezamos por ser amigos, Caroline?

Ella entrecerró el cejo.

― ¿Amigos? ¿Por qué querría ser tu amiga después de todo lo que has hecho?

― ¿Serviría si me disculpo por todo? ―preguntó después de varios segundos en los que ella veía cosas por ahí y por allá.

Caroline paró en donde estaba y no quiso voltear a verlo. Se empezaba a sentir mal por el hibrido y su conciencia le decía que aunque ese hombre fuese el peor del planeta, se merecía una segunda oportunidad como todos los demás.

Volteó para verlo.

―Sí. Eso sería bueno ―le dijo seriamente.

El asintió.

―Me disculpo por hacerte pasar malos ratos ―dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Ella tragó en seco y asintió sin decir nada.

― ¿Y qué harás cuando lleguemos a Mystic Falls? ―preguntó recobrando su compostura.

Él apretó su mandíbula.

―Me disculpare ―contestó a regañadientes.

― ¿Y porque te disculparas?

El gruñó exasperado.

―Por el daño que he causado.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

―Bien, eso está bien por ahora. Ahora compraras todo lo que yo desee. Y no quiero nada de obligar a estos pobres humanos a que te regalen sus cosas ―le apuntó con un dedo y siguió caminando.

Él se relajó al instante dejando salir un poco de aire retenido y logró sonreír a pesar de sentirse pequeño a lado de una chica que no era nada en comparación con él.

Caroline pidió a Klaus ir al museo de Louvre y también a la Torre Eiffel. Él aceptó sus peticiones y prometió visitar la torre de noche.

…

―Vamos, camina más rápido. Quiero ver todo el museo. Si no te apuras no me podrás explicar las obras ―dijo casi molesta de que Klaus caminara con tanta parsimonia.

Él sonrió.

―He estado en este museo cientos de veces, no hay mucho que ver en realidad ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Caroline arrugó el ceño.

―Pues yo nunca había estado aquí, así que tendrás que ser mi guía del día. Y no te sientas mucho solo porque tú eres él único de todos estos artistas que queda vivo.

Él sonrió y aceleró su paso hasta estar a un lado de ella.

― ¿Piensas que soy un artista? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la hizo abrir sus ojos muy en grande por no saber cerrar su boca en ocasiones debidas.

Se mordió el labio.

―Bueno, sí. Lo creo ―dijo sin verlo―. Tus…dibujos son muy bonitos y el dibujo que hiciste para mi me gustó mucho ―contestó casi mordiéndose la lengua.

Él asintió.

― ¿Puedo preguntar si todavía lo conservas?

Ella lo vio y después sonrió.

―No. Todavía no somos tan amigos como para contarte esas cosas ―sonrió―. No seas necio y explícame esta obra de arte de aquí. Vamos, apuesto a que sabes todo acerca de ella.

Se leía _La Barque de Dante d'Eugène Delacroix_

Él observó la pieza de arte que consistía en una barca con Dante y Virgilio parados sobre esta y siendo atacados por personajes de La Divina Comedia.

―Bueno es una pintura de oleo de 1816.

―Aquí dice que es de 1822 ―dijo ella leyendo las letras bajo la pintura.

Él se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Crees que todos los datos de estas obras de arte son verdaderos? ―resopló―. Vamos cariño, sé que eres más lista que eso.

Ella arrugó el ceño como niña pequeña haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Klaus.

―El único dato verdadero que esta información contiene es que fue pintado por Eugène.

―Uh, Eugène. ¿Lo conocías? ―preguntó con más curiosidad.

El asintió.

―Compartimos…vidas parecidas ―dijo viendo la pintura y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ella arrugó el ceño pensando que estaba a punto de escuchar información demasiado íntima y se debatió en abrir o no la boca para seguir preguntando y que el siguiera hablando. No sabía si estaba preparada para ese tipo de palabras entre ella y Klaus. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía de esa forma. Queriendo saber todo acerca de él y sintiendo el deber de consolarle porque aquella cara de nostalgia le estaba partiendo el alma en dos y cada vez se sentía más y más conectada con él a pesar de no saber nada uno del otro.

― ¿Me cuentas? ―pidió cuando ambos se sentaron frente a la obra.

Él sonrió. Esa sonrisa que a ella le mataba y le molestaba porque escondía secretos y anécdotas que él quería compartir con ella y ella se rehusaba a escuchar pero que se moría de ganas por saber.

―No. Todavía no somos tan amigos como para contarte esas cosas ―dijo arremedando sus palabras y haciéndole rodar sus ojos.

―Bien, todavía lo conservo. ¿Feliz? ―dijo cruzando sus brazos y viendo hacia otra parte.

Él sonrió.

―Lo suficiente.

―De acuerdo, entonces cuéntame.

Él guardó silencio por lo que pareció un minuto y ella empezó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre su pierna.

― ¿Sabes que no soy hijo de Mikael? ―preguntó casi ausente.

Ella asintió.

―Eugène tampoco era hijo del esposo de su madre. La mujer quedó embarazada de un diplomático llamado Talleyrand. Por eso mismo el padre de Eugène le rehuía tanto y no le trataba como a uno más de sus hijos. Cuando compartió su historia conmigo no pude haber estado más agradecido de haber encontrado a alguien así en la Escuela de Bellas Artes ―Caroline le observó. No era el Klaus malvado de su mente el que estaba junto a ella hablando. Era un vampiro viejo que compartía sus anécdotas y que parecía más y más humano―. Después tomamos clases con Guerin, un vampiro que tenía aspecto de viejo y que tendía a ser insoportable ―dijo casi sonriendo―. Yo partí a Inglaterra y él se quedó en Francia. Tiempo después visitó Inglaterra y volvimos a encontrarnos. Él venía a este mismo museo a inspirarse y varias veces dibujamos juntos. Era un buen tipo ―asintió para sí.

Caroline no podía estar más fascinada. ¿Era es la humanidad de Klaus hablando?

―Vaya, supongo que tu humanidad no está tan enterrada como supuse ―dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos―. Eres más humano de lo que pareces y de lo que probablemente quieres ser ―se paró de ahí y empezó a caminar más por ahí.

El permaneció sentado con la cabeza baja y después se paró para seguir el recorrido.

…

― ¿Cuántas veces has visitado este museo? ―preguntó ella pasando a un lado de La Venus de Milo.

―Más de las que puedo recordar en el momento.

― ¿Por qué no tiene brazos? ―preguntó viendo la escultura de dos metros.

―Fue arrastrada por la corriente y sus brazos siendo más frágiles y delgados quedaron enterrados en el fondo del mar.

Caroline le vio y sonrió.

―Podría acostumbrarme a esto ―comentó caminando de nuevo.

Él, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, levantó una ceja y esperó una respuesta.

―A ti. Y a tu humanidad.

…

―Es de noche y me has prometido ir a la torre ―apuntó molesta mientras caminaban por el Jardín de las Tullerías―. Y está muy oscuro y solo por aquí. Estas pobres luces no alumbran nada.

Klaus rio.

― ¿Sabes con quien estás? Soy el ser más viejo y poderoso en todo el planeta, cariño.

―Deja de llamarme cariño ―dijo desesperada―. Y si, lo sé. No seas tan presumido.

―Iremos a la torre, esperaremos a que cierre.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó confundida―. ¿Piensas en hacer algo malo, eh? ―lo acusó con la mirada.

Klaus volvió a reír.

―Para nada. Es una sorpresa ―le guiñó un ojo.

― ¡Que! ¿Una sorpresa? Odio las sorpresas ―dijo reprochando.

―Ahora lo sé. En un futuro me haré cargo de darte muchas sorpresas.

Ella levantó una ceja.

― ¿Futuro? Estás loco ―rodó sus ojos.

Klaus sonrió pero no dijo nada mientras que platicaba un poco a Caroline acerca de cómo él había ayudado a quemar el Palacio de Tullerías.

…

Si París de día era precioso, de noche era exótico y extravagante. Luces, gente, artistas, y música. La luna no hacía nada más que atraer a los enamorados a ser parte del romance que París envolvía. Y Caroline y Klaus no eran la excepción. Habían caminado por las calles cercanas a la torre Eiffel admirando a los distintos artistas y comiendo cosas que Caroline había obligado a Klaus a comprar y comer. Un hombre con flores se les acercó.

― ¿Una flor para su dama? ―preguntó amablemente viendo a Caroline.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Qué dijo? ―preguntó Caroline―. No tomé francés en la preparatoria. Tomé español.

Klaus sonrió.

―Deme todo el ramo ―contestó entregándole dinero de más al señor quien sonrió feliz y se alejó de ahí sin flores y con mucho dinero.

― ¿Compraste todas las flores? ―preguntó ella, casi enojada.

―Son para ti ―dijo entregándoselas.

Ella se contuvo en reprocharle que no había sido necesario comprar tantas flores pero le aceptó el buen gesto.

―Gracias, aunque con una flor me hubiera conformado ―susurró bajito oliendo las rosas blancas.

Klaus la vio. Vio sus pestañas y sus ojos abrirse y cerrarse al oler las rosas y vi el sonrojo inusual que se empezaba a formar en sus mejillas. Los vampiros no podían sonrojarse, y ella tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa especial.

―Lo sé ―dijo aun viéndola. Era hermosa.

Ella volteó a verlo y después volteó a ver un reloj que había por ahí en la plaza.

―Ya es tarde. ¿Hasta cuándo podremos subir a la torre? ―preguntó.

―En un momento más ―dijo.

Ella asintió y se fue a sentar a una banquita por ahí cerca.

― ¿Sabes? Estoy cansada. No lo entiendo ―dijo dejando las flores a un lado―. No debería de estar cansada, ya sabes por lo del asunto de ser vampira y eso ―se encogió de hombros.

Él la observó con curiosidad. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se sentía cansada? Era cierto. Los vampiros no sentían cansancio. Y tampoco se sonrojaban.

―Y tengo un poco de frio. ¿Qué me pasa? ―preguntó empezándose a dar cuenta de que todos esos síntomas no debían de ser sentidos por un vampiro―. ¿Me has dado algo? ―preguntó entrecerrando sus bonitos ojos azules.

Klaus no dijo nada. ¿La sangre? Era sangre fresca y de calidad, él mismo había seleccionado al proveedor. Entonces…la poción. Arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué demonios le había puesto esa bruja?

―Son efectos de la poción que te di. Nada de lo cual preocuparse. Para mañana estarás como nueva ―le sonrió ganándose un rostro suspicaz de parte de Caroline. Él sabía lo perspicaz e inteligente que Caroline era.

Ella asintió no muy convencida.

Dos horas más pasaron y ella le contó cosas acerca de la universidad y de cómo se encontraba sola la mayoría del tiempo ya que Elena prefería estar con Damon en Mystic Falls.

―Vamos, es hora de subir ―dijo él tomándole de la mano.

Ella quiso reclamarle algo pero él parecía no percatarse del hecho de que aquello causaba estragos dentro de ella, así que lo dejó pasar y caminó más aprisa para alcanzarle el paso.

La torre se encontraba iluminada pero ya no había nadie arriba y tampoco abajo. Solo pocos empleados e híbridos que habían sido obligados por Klaus a quedarse ahí arriba para asistir en la sorpresa que había preparado.

Subieron por el elevador y después caminaron un poco mientras que Caroline se quedaba embobada viendo todas las luces de París.

―Mira todas esas luces. Es precioso ―dijo quedándose recargada por un momento contra el barandal de uno de los pisos de la torre.

―La ville lumière ―susurró Klaus observando la ciudad al igual que Caroline.

Ella volteó a verlo.

― ¿Ciudad de la luz? ―preguntó ella viéndole.

El asintió.

―Vamos, aún tenemos que subir varios pisos.

― ¡Pero si estamos tan alto! ―exclamó siguiéndole el paso.

Él sonrió.

―Iremos a lo más alto ―comentó mientras subían escaleras.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó―. ¿Hay comida allá arriba? Porque muero de hambre. Y también quiero sangre ―dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Klaus casi ríe.

―La hay. Vamos, toma mi mano ―dijo él ofreciendo su mano.

Ella lo vio y después vio su mano. La tomó y casi tan pronto como lo hizo, Klaus los hizo correr a ambos a velocidad vampírica.

Varios segundos después se encontraban en el piso en donde cenarían.

― ¡Wow! Avísame antes de hacer eso ―dijo ella dejando las flores en una mesita que había ahí―. Creo que vomitare ―dijo empezando a inhalar y a exhalar.

― ¿Estas bien? ―fue hacia ella pero ella alzó una mano al aire para pararlo.

―Sí, bien. Necesito un baño. ¿Alguno cerca? ―preguntó viendo para todas partes.

Una chica en uniforme llegó y pidió que la siguiera. Caroline entrecerró sus ojos viendo a Klaus con una miradita que le hizo sonreír y eventualmente siguió a la chica al baño.

Klaus se quedó solo viendo el paisaje. La luces cubrían París y él estaba ahí arriba acompañado de la chica más hermosa, orgullosa y perfecta que jamás había conocido en toda su existencia. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que una chiquilla como Caroline le atrajera tanto. Caroline había llegado a ser una chispa de diversión en su vida y un reto que le emocionaba y le hacía sentirse más vivo que matar inocentes. Nunca había tratado así a una mujer y jamás había sentido ninguna emoción así desde Tatia. Recordaba vagamente a Tatia. Lo único que recordaba era la emoción de tener una conquista. De enamorarse por primera vez y de la adrenalina de escabullirse a su lado y temer ser descubiertos por Mikael.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Caroline era algo refrescante que no podía ser comparado a la amargura que Tatia había sido. Aunque había sido su primera enamorada, había sido la razón de conflictos y peleas entre Elijah y él. Caroline era todo lo contrario. Era alegre, honesta y más importante, gustaba de él. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, en sus acciones y en la forma en la que le hablaba.

Caroline regresó del baño luciendo un poco mejor y le sonrió.

―Estoy molesta contigo ―le dijo pasándole de largo.

El arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Qué es lo que he hecho que te ha molestado, querida?

Ella suspiró.

―Darme esa espantosa poción. ¿Sabes lo mal que me he sentido? No recuerdo haberme sentido así desde que soy humana. ¿Seguro que no era algún tipo de poción para volverme humana o algo por lo parecido? ―preguntó viéndole.

Klaus entrecerró el ceño y después abrió sus ojos muy en grande alertando a Caroline de que algo iba mal.

― ¿Klaus?

El carraspeó.

―No, nunca te daría algo como eso a menos que me lo pidieras, Caroline.

Ella guardó silencio para después suspirar y asentir.

―De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ―dijo olvidando el asunto de la poción por completo y sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

Ya no se sentía tan incómoda alrededor de él. Tal vez era el hecho de que él había platicado cosas personales con ella y había dejado ver su humanidad. Tal vez no había dejado ver mucho pero ella sabía que con ese poco, Klaus todavía tenía esperanzas para mejorar y ser un buen hibrido―vampiro―lobo―hombre o lo que fuera.

―Tienes que cerrar tus ojos ―dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ella hizo un puchero, rodó sus ojos y terminó por cerrarlos.

―Bueno, vamos. Quiero saber tu sorpresa.

―Puedes abrirlos.

Ella abrió sus ojos y delante de ella estaba una pequeña mesa con velas arriba y dos sillas a los lados. De fondo se apreciaba todo París y todas sus luces.

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio sintiéndose soñar.

― ¿Cenaremos aquí? ―preguntó casi gritando de la emoción.

Klaus rio.

―Cenaremos aquí ―afirmó.

― ¿Enserio? ―exclamó emocionada―. ¡Es hermoso! Mira todas esas luces y por Dios, me muero de hambre, también quiero sangre ―dijo yendo hacia la mesa.

Él se apresuró a retirar su silla con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Oírla balbucear de todo y de nada era lo más maravilloso para sus oídos.

―Me agrada que te guste.

― ¿Gustarme? ¡Esto es maravilloso! ―el viento le ondeó el cabello y Klaus tuvo frente a él, por primera vez, a una Caroline libre de culpa, miedo y en paz consigo misma. Libre de preocupaciones y de angustias. Esa Caroline era incluso más bella que a la que estaba acostumbrado y de la cual había sentido una profunda atracción.

―Tú eres maravillosa ―pronunció con seda en la voz haciéndola temblar y sonrojarse.

Se mordió los labios sin saber que decir.

―Tengo frio ―dijo casi susurrando y sin verle a la cara.

Él se paró de inmediato y se quitó el abrigo ligero que traía puesto. Ella lo vio con mucha atención y las mejillas se le coloraron más cuando él pasó el abrigo sobre sus hombros.

―Gracias ―susurró de nuevo―. No creo poder acostumbrarme de nuevo a sentirme humana.

―No lo harás. Te he dicho que el efecto se pasara.

Ella asintió.

Después de varios momentos en silencio, el chef mismo trajo la comida y una botella de champagne. A Caroline le rugió el estómago al ver toda esa comida y su sed de sangre aumentó considerablemente.

―Vaya, estoy sedienta ―dijo empezando a comer el pato que se les había servido acompañado con pasta y verduras―. ¿Hay sangre? ―preguntó sin inmutarse a verlo.

Él sonrió vagamente y dos copas de sangre fueron traídas y puestas frente a ellos.

―No me dijiste que significaba la pintura de tu amigo ―dijo y después le dio un sorbo a su sangre haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran más.

Klaus sonrió de lado.

―Aparte de ser un admirador de Dante y sus obras, Eugène tenía una atracción increíble a la desesperación humana. Muchas de sus obras fueron hechas a base de eso. De desesperación, dolor, pena, ira y opresión. Su pasado le incitó a reflejar su oscuridad en sus pinturas y dejarla ahí plasmada.

―Como tú ―dijo ella de inmediato―. He visto varias de tus obras…espiando cuando entré en tu estudio. Eran algo…góticas ―dijo sorbiendo su sangre. El soltó una risa―. ¿Qué? Es cierto. Por eso tú y él se hicieron amigos. ¿Tan solo te has sentido? ―Klaus no contestó a eso―. Sé que hay humanidad en ti. Me lo has demostrado hoy a pesar de haberme secuestrado…―le sonrió un poco más relajada―. Pero está bien. Creo que puedes llegar a ser un buen hombre…vampiro. Hibrido ―dijo haciendo sonreír a Klaus apenas.

―Lo sería por ti ―dijo viéndola y haciendo que se quedara muda―. No sabes lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti. Ni siquiera yo lo sé…

― ¿Por qué? ―le interrumpió ella de inmediato―. Estoy segura que hay miles de princesas y reinas, modelos, actrices y mujeres mucho más interesantes y bellas que yo. ¿Por qué yo? Soy una simple chica de un pueblo pequeño y retorcido. Estoy muy jodida…y también tú lo estás. No creo que seamos una buena combinación.

Klaus guardó silencio y le dio un sorbo a su copa con sangre. Se paró de su silla y caminó hasta el barandal que daba a todo el paisaje parisino y se detuvo dándole la espalda a Caroline quien lo veía fijamente.

― ¿Crees en el destino? ―preguntó ausente en sus pensamientos.

Caroline entrecerró el cejo.

―Soy escéptica. ¿Por qué?

El guardó silencio de nuevo, debatiéndose en si decir o no lo que estaba a punto de. Si lo decía, estaría mostrando su humanidad por primera vez en siglos. Sería vulnerable, débil. Pero Caroline le hacía querer ser alguien más. Era imposible, pero ella seguía ahí a su lado.

―Bueno, pasa que creo que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos ―murmuró contra el viento.― Creo que tú y yo nos complementamos y nos necesitamos. Soy mejor a tu lado y tú eres más feliz junto a mí ―Caroline se mordió el labio y suspiró viendo el mantel de la pequeña mesa redonda―. No ha habido nadie más en mucho tiempo y no desde que te conocí. ¿Me crees si te digo que has sido la única en mis pensamientos?

Caroline se quedó callada contemplando su espalda y las luces que se veían de fondo contrastando con la noche y las estrellas. El aire le pegaba un poco en la cara y se arregló el cabello antes de pararse y caminar hacia él. Se puso a su lado y vio las luces de la ciudad.

―Te creo ―respondió viendo su perfil. El volteó a verla con una expresión pasmada―. ¿Qué? No me veas así. También me siento atraída por ti…aunque nunca lo hubiese podido admitir sin que tú lo admitieras primero…―él sonrió―. No creo en el destino pero creo que tal vez tú y yo podamos funcionar. ¿Eres mejor estando a mi lado? ―susurró.

Klaus sonrió de lado y asintió.

―Lo soy. Y sé que eres más feliz a mi lado.

Ella vio de reojo sus ojos sobre ella y el sonrojo fue visible incluso bajo la noche oscura.

―No sé si lo soy, pero tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. ¿No? ―preguntó sonriendo y empujándolo un poco con sus caderas.

Klaus rio.

― ¿Eso significa que aceptaras mis invitaciones para viajar conmigo por el mundo?

Ella sonrió cálidamente haciéndole el corazón más blando.

―Sí. Pero quisiera terminar mis estudios en la universidad y después…iré contigo a donde quieras. ―susurró apenas no creyendo que esas palabras salían de su boca.

―Me parece justo.

―Y cuando viajemos quiero que mi mamá tenga seguridad en Mystic Falls ―le pidió muy seria.

El asintió.

―Considéralo hecho.

―Gracias ―sonrió.

Se miraron y ella acercó sus labios a los de él para juntarlos solo un poco. Un segundo, dos segundos, tal vez tres, Klaus no lo supo. Solo disfrutó aquella pequeña muestra de cariño que significaba una promesa de parte de ella. Se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios y contemplaron el paisaje unos minutos más.

―Wow, creo que estar tan alto me está dando mareos ―apuntó agarrándose del barandal.

― ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió y aventó una manita al aire.

―Bien, bien, solo necesito agua ―avanzó hasta la mesa pero no llegó.

Klaus la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo. Llevó a Caroline a tierra firme y de vuelta a la casa. Contactó a la bruja e hizo que fuera llevada a París de inmediato. Caroline permaneció un día dormida y la bruja llegó al día siguiente cuando ella recién se levantaba.

― ¿Qué contenía la poción que me diste, bruja? ―le preguntó ferozmente―. No soy tu enemigo, pero tú me has traicionado.

La bruja de piel oscura alzó la mirada metiéndose en la cabeza del hibrido quien cayó al suelo.

― ¡Que haces, bruja! ―gritó.

―Amas a esa chica ―dijo viendo al hibrido en el suelo.

― ¿Qué le has puesto a la poción? ―preguntó de nuevo ignorándola y levantándose del suelo.

―Una infusión mágica para volverla un poco más humana ―contestó haciendo que Klaus se aterrorizase ante eso.

― ¿Un poco más humana? ―rugió ferozmente―. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Volverá a ser humana?

Ella negó.

―Será un poco más débil. Es todo.

― ¿Se podrá alimentar de sangre?

―Necesitara alimento humano también.

Klaus gruñó.

― ¿Por qué has hecho esto? No he hecho nada más que cumplir las órdenes que me has dado y cuidar de tu aquelarre. He sido generoso contigo y con los tuyos. ¿Y me pagas con esto?

―Es una lección, Klaus ―dijo ella empezando a caminar hacia él―. Después de siglos una persona se interesa en ti ―Klaus contuvo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza―. Debes aprender a cuidar de ella. Ella te hará bien y el mundo necesita un descanso de tus inquietantes ganas de destruir todo. Tu ira le ha causado daños irreparables a muchos de los míos y a muchos más. Solo te doy lo que te mereces.

― ¿Ella me hará bien? ¿Y cómo demonios sabes eso? ¿Te has metido en mi cabeza antes? ―bramó enojado.

―Hace mucho tiempo, cuando despedazaste un pueblo en Noruega…mi aquelarre acudió a ayudar a un aquelarre ahí. Una hermana bruja predijo que una luz llegaría a tu vida y desde hace quinientos años hemos estado esperando por esa luz. Caroline Forbes es la esperanza por la que hemos estado anhelando y al fin está aquí. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de que no desperdiciaras la luz que Caroline tiene para ofrecerte.

― ¡Estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella! ¡Y mira lo que has hecho! Me odiara. Huira de mi…

―No lo haré.

La vocecilla cansada de Caroline sonó y ella entró a la sala en donde Klaus y la bruja discutían. Klaus no se había percatado de su presencia envuelto en su enojo y rabia hacia la bruja.

La bruja sonrió al verla.

―Caroline Forbes, eres tú, en persona. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Caroline asintió―. Lamento hacerte pasar por esto. Mis hermanas y yo estamos agradecidas por tu presencia.

Caroline bajó su mirada y después observó a Klaus quien no la miraba.

―Haré un buen trabajo manteniendo a este hibrido bajo control ―logró bromear a pesar de tener un mal aspecto.

La bruja sonrió.

―Estoy segura que lo harás. Y si las cosas se salen de control, no dudes en llamarme. Sabrás a donde cuando el momento llegue ―Caroline volvió a asentir pensando que eran cosas de brujas―. El efecto durara unos meses. Lo suficiente para que Klaus sepa apreciarte y para que tú misma le enseñes una lección.

―Sigo aquí ―rugió Klaus enojado.

Hubo un silencio.

―Entonces, me retirare ―Klaus no la detuvo―. Espero no saber de ustedes en un largo tiempo.

Con eso, la bruja desapareció y Klaus y Caroline se quedaron solos.

― ¿Me amas? ―preguntó ella acercándose a él―. ¿A mí?

Klaus tragó en seco sintiéndose vulnerable. Pero Caroline junto a él le hizo sentirse fortalecido y vivo. Así que asintió levemente volteando a ver a la única mujer en todo el mundo para él.

―No huiré de ti, Klaus ―le aseguró caminando hacia él―. No tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

El ritmo de su corazón dio un vuelco y Caroline sonrió al verle pasmado frente a ella. Caminó hacia él y le rodeó el pecho con su bracitos haciéndole calentar el alma.

― ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? ―susurró.

Ella rio.

―No me preguntes eso. Con todo lo que te he escuchado hablar y con todas tus acciones…podría estar más asustada de Stefan o de alguien más.

Él frunció el ceño.

― ¿Por qué tú y Stefan tienen que ser tan buenos amigos? ―Caroline percibió celos haciéndola reír como niña pequeña.

―Stefan te quiere ―dijo ella y Klaus resopló.

―Solo estaba interesado en mi hermana.

―Después te puedes quejar todo lo que quieras de Stefan ―Klaus asintió con una sonrisilla―. ¿Quieres saber porque no te tengo miedo? Porque hoy me has demostrado mucho más. Ya no eres el gran y malvado hibrido. Solo eres Klaus. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él sonrió de lado atrayéndola más entre sus brazos.

―Suena perfecto, amor.

―Klaus…―le regañó.

El soltó una risa.

― ¿Mí amor…?

―Ugh, eres un hibrido muy inmaduro ―se deshizo de su abrazo con una mueca enojada.

―Vamos, sabes que no te puedes enojar conmigo, cariño.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que ahora creo en el destino ―le sonrió.

Se dejó llevar por la sensación de paz que Klaus le brindaba y se propuso a cumplir todo lo que jamás había hecho por miedo a quedarse sola. No estaba sola, Klaus estaba con ella. Y aunque pareciese increíblemente loco, ella también estaría ahí para él. Después de todo, tendrían tiempo de sobra para pasear por París.


End file.
